<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sum of us by esqers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320270">sum of us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/esqers/pseuds/esqers'>esqers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Illustrations, M/M, Mirror Sex, Possession, Praise Kink, Sharing a Body, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/esqers/pseuds/esqers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh had to admit this might have been, maybe, just maybe, a good idea. But then again, Gold had a way of persuading him into things, even without the use of any dirty tricks.</p>
<p>illustrated by <a href="https://elsword.co.vu/">ali</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sum of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im not taking criticism at this point, thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fresh had to admit this might have been, maybe, just maybe, a good idea. But then again, Gold had a way of persuading him into things, even without the use of any dirty tricks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so freakin’ beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fresh would’ve blushed, were his cheekbones not lit up like a Gyftmas tree already. Or, their cheekbones. He wasn’t completely used to the feeling of being in control, but not being the only one in control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t look away even if he tried, since Gold was keeping their gaze locked onto the reflection of them in the giant mirror. Fresh might not have been used to possessing someone he couldn’t control fully, but it wasn’t their first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could remember the first time, and how nonchalantly Gold offered himself for Fresh to feast upon. Such thoughts didn’t seem fitting for this situation, so he tried to… push them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m looking,” he said, “Promise I’m lookin’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Gold replied, and it was so surreal to watch their mouth move without him saying anything, to see his (for all intents and purposes right now) body move without being the one doing the moving. “You’re so… so pretty. Look…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grip on their cock tightened, Gold’s rhythm stuttering as a moan left him, or maybe it was Fresh, who knew, who cared—! Not him, not when it felt so darn amazing. He couldn’t see their eyes through the blindfold, and it was both a blessing — he couldn’t see himself, thank the stars — but it was also a curse, because he couldn’t see Gold’s eyelights wavering in their eternal heart shape, flickering in and out as they were wont to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were hearts displayed </span>
  <em>
    <span>on </span>
  </em>
  <span>the blindfold, though, and that maybe made up for it, just a little. Their soul skipped a beat in their chest; Fresh’s fault. Seeing his brofriend so into this was getting to him, and fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gold grinned at him, lopsided and so, so freaking cute. Gold, stupid, sweet, adorable, radically dumb, easy-too-good-for-him Gold, who accepted him for what he was, who saw through him and through anyone and everyone, who picked him over anyone else even though he could’ve had anyone, anyone in the entire multiverse, and he was grinning at him, and there were tears hidden behind that blindfold, and Fresh refused to accept they were his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gold laughed, short and punctuated with a small groan, “Heh, a lil’ too much? Sorry, bro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their brows scrunched up, but for some reason, Fresh couldn’t wipe that grin off their face (not that he really wanted to). “No! Don't apologize. Never freaking apologize, broski.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another chuffed laugh, “Alright…” and Gold returned to the task at hand. “So pretty. So colorful…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gold’s mumbles were half nonsense, but from the sweat beading down their cheek, the flush high on their cheekbones, the little bit of exposed collarbones under — </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>— shirt, down to their hipbones and… their ecto-cock, the hue of their magic spanned the entire rainbow, and he had to admit that it was pretty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mostly because half of it was Gold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their hand glided up and down their length easily, too easily, aided by the fluorescent purple precum that was beading at the tip no matter how much the movement spread it around. With their combined soul beating so hard it felt like it was pounding in their skull (and maybe it was, somehow. Fresh was up there, wasn’t he?), he could barely hear himself thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya’re the pretty one, Gold,” he somehow forced out. The glow of their blush brightened, somehow, even though Fresh had thought it couldn’t. Gold always surprised him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna be prettier,” he said, thumb swiping across the tip on the next upstroke. Their whole body shuddered, bones rattling as their eyes fell shut behind the blindfold. “Once I’m… Once I’m covered in purple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Heck, Gold…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah— Heck, indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gold kept it up, slow on the downstroke and fast on the way back, thumb circling their slit every single time. Fresh’s fault for showing how good that felt. Their other hand gripped the edge of their seat, so tight if they had skin it’d be turning white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lapsed into silence; though silence was a loose term, with their labored breaths and moans. It was almost painfully obvious which were whose — Fresh’s tended to be quieter, and Gold shared exactly zero of his reservations, loud and unchecked. It drove Fresh wild. Maybe he was doing it precisely for that reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their magic sparked bright when Gold’s hold tightened </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>right — how was he so good at this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna make y’feel good,” Gold muttered, their voice echoing the faintest bit, the only sign Gold was just as far gone as him, and Fresh almost lost it right there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their head lolled back, into the fluff of their hood, and their hand sped up. Too much — it was too much, too good, too fast, too much everything. Too much Go— So much Gold. Fresh didn’t think he could ever get enough of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their magic swirled under their shorts, winding tighter and tighter, hot and </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Gold said, looking squarely where their eyesockets would be, if the darned blindfold wasn’t in the way. “Cover me. Come on… I want— I—” Gold broke off into a moan, their toes curling inside their slippers, and Fresh cursed the blindfold now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to see Gold, wanted to see exactly what kind of an expression they’d make, if their eyelights would fizzle out, or they’d just waver in their shape, or… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… please, Fresh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The magic, wound so tightly in their pelvis, snapped. They folded almost in half, their hand stopping mid-stroke as they let out a loud cry, guttural and deep. Purple coated them, just like Gold had wanted, splatters all over their shirt and shorts, and so, so much on their hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their sight went poof, and it took a long while, filled with nothing but labored panting, for it to return. Magic surged through their bones, lazy and satisfying. They felt like they were floating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W—” They had to swallow a couple of times for their voice to become usable again. The glow of their blindfold was dimmer now, more homey. “Wow… y’actually listened to me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gold was the one who brought their soiled hand up to their face, let Fresh see exactly how thick and viscous the magic residue was, dripping down and in between their phanages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fresh was going to reply, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>— as soon as he figured out </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say—! But Gold didn’t give him a chance, and instead stuck two of their fingers between their teeth, and licked all of the residue off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their cheeks were a kaleidoscope of colors, and the blindfold changed itself to say ‘oh man.’ Fresh dreaded what would come out of their mouth next. Not because he was scared, but because he wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made a sound, somewhere between a dying animal and a whine. Gold always had a way of persuading Fresh into things, even without the use of any dirty tricks. And sometimes </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>the use of dirty tricks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fresh was surprisingly okay with this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised their other hand and ripped the blindfold off. Their face was a mess, but he didn’t give himself the time to take it in, because he didn’t think he’d be able to handle it. Gold caught onto his plan and placed him onto his body when he ripped himself out of their eyesocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Color faded from Gold’s body while it almost erupted back into Fresh’s body, and when he came to himself, Gold still had a hand up by his mouth, and his tongue — now back to its vibrant yellow — was still licking up the purple remains of the ecto spillage. Even his blush was now back to its original color, no longer looking like a rainbow had spilled on his skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, so you just leave me to clean up by myself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fresh’s whole being shuddered and maybe shut down for a second or two while Gold just went on, licking all-too-innocently at his phalanges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well…” he started, so very eloquently. “Ya uh… ya need help? With that? Broski?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gold grinned at him, that little smile that was always, always higher on one side, the one that Fresh swore made him feel things he shouldn’t be able to feel. “If you’d be so kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And oh, Fresh was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the kindest motherfunker around.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>